03 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Zorro - serial animowany, USA 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Dla dzieci: Zimowanki 9.05 Kino Teleferii: Kroniki Narnii 3 (3/6) - serial, W. Bryt. 9.35 Dla dzieci: Studio Pingwin 10.00 Milagros (105) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 10.40 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy (powt.) 11.05 Europejskie ABC 11.15 Polacy z wyboru: Polskie epizody w norweskim plecaku 11.35 Abecadło kina: Montażysta 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes-rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Króliki po czesku; Tajemnice genów 12.50 Klan (176) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Świat wierzeń religijnych: Chrześcijaństwo - film dok. 13.30 English and Arts: Sztuka urządzania przyjęć 13.45 Kwadrans z medycyną: Liże stawy, kąsa serce 14.00 Kwitnące okienko: Stefanotis bukietowy 14.10 Ferie z miliardem - teleturniej 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.05 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa 15.30 Teleexpres Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces (779) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (178) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 18.25 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.30 We własnym domu 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Muminki - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Takie jest życie - film obyczajowy, USA 21.50 Jaka emerytura? 22.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.20 Kronika kryminalna 22.45 Kup pan cegłę, czyli media i reklama 23.05 Wiadomości i Sport 23.20 Być w zgodzie ze sobą - reportaż 23.50 Cody. Podpalacze - film kryminalny, Australia 1.20 Kompozytorzy: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart 1.30 Wieża Babel: Zagrożenia cywilizacji 1.45 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody (powt.) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (92) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Obrońcy - serial animowany, USA 11.00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski 3 - serial obycz., Niemcy 11.50 Zimowy przekładaniec 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Dzieci w służbie króla (6-ost.) - serial przygodowy 14.10 Szansa na sukces: Renata Przemyk - program rozrywkowy 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (34) - serial obycz., USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.40 Jeden na jeden: Edmund Budny - program 17.05 Apetyt na zdrowie 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 19.35 Dla dzieci: Stypendium Złotej Rybki 20.00 M.A.S.H. (129) - serial komediowy, USA 20.35 Strachy (2/4): Na podbój świata - serial obycz., Polska 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.40 Polaków portret własny: Seks 23.05 Studio sport: Mecz towarzyski w piłce nożnej Malta - Polska 1.00 Peter Gunn (94,95) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Na południe od Sahary - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Dobrze być... - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Powtórzenie na życzenie 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Klub Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Pocztówki z regionu 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Na granicy - felieton 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Laboratorium - program edukacyjny 11.20 (WP) Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Z lamusa techniki - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Rap na drodze - program edukacyjny 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Telekurier 14.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.20 (WP) Prawnik radzi 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Rynek, czyli kto kogo 16.15 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.30 Teleskop 16.50 Tele As - teleturniej 17.15 Mediagraf 17.25 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 17.30 Rozmaitości wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Medycyna i Ty - magazyn medyczny 18.45 Kwadrans do przodu 19.00 (WP) Europa w zagrodzie 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Ten sam świat 23.00 (WP) 07 zgłoś się (4/21): 300 tysięcy w nowych banknotach - serial kryminalny, Polska 1976, reż. Krzysztof Szmagier, wyk. Zdzisław Kozień, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Henryk Bista, Adam Ferency (47 min) 23.50 (WP) Obszary Niemiec - serial dokumentalny 00.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Batman (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (94) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (633) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nocny patrol (Baywatch Nights) (34) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995-1996 12.30 Graczykowie - pilot serialu komediowego, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (23) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (74) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90 16.45 Na południe (Due South) (64) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 17.45 Życie jak poker (36) - telenowela, Polska 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (217) - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (55) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 20.00 Był sobie złodziej (Once a Thief) (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.55 Tok Szok w Polsacie 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Graczykowie - pilot serialu komediowego, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Zatorski (powt.) 00.00 Dzieci nocy (Children of the Night) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1985 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 03.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (52) - serial obyczajowy, USA 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet (79) - serial anim, 8.10 Łebski Harry (37) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 8.35 Conan (27) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Esmeralda (110) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Złota klatka (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.50 Rozwinąć skrzydła (8) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - mag. sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 13.30 Maria Izabela (22) - ser. obycz, Meksyk 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (79) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (27) - serial anim. dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (41) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Pacific Drive (231) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda (111) - serial obycz, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (23) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (40) - ser, obycz. USA 21.00 Melrose Place (99) - serial obycz, USA 22.00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 22.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Brian Show - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy WOT 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.20 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Duszek z Antypodów - serial dla młodzieży 07.55 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Integracja - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Snowboardowe szaleństwo - magazyn 08.45 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) A propos kultury - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Człowiek i przyroda - serial dokumentalny 11.55 (WP) Niezwykłe narodziny - reportaż 12.25 (WP) Karate Kid 1 (The Karate Kid) - film karate, USA 1984 14.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Z archiwum WOT 15.10 Warszawa znana i nieznana 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 15.55 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.10 Telebajt - magazyn komputerowy 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.35 Prognoza pogody 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Zyski, straty, nadzieje - magazyn 19.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Wielkie rzeki - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Niezwykłe narodziny - reportaż 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Mozart (1/6) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1982, reż. Marcel Bluwal 23.30 (WP) Aktualności europejskie TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Kwadrans z medycyną 7.45 Dania do podania 8.00 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 8.20 Tęczowa bajeczka - program dla dzieci 8.30 Hrabia Kaczula (18/44: Ochotnik Kaczula - serial anim. dla dzieci (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Polacy na Białorusi (5): Historyk z Mińska - reportaż (powt.) 9.30 Królewskie sny (7/8) - serial historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 10.40 Puls: Natalia Kukuiska na bis (powt.) 11.25 Maria Fołtyn, 50 lat z muzyką (koncert jubileuszowy) - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Magazyn parlamentarny (powt,) 12.30 Klan (174) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 13.05 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 13.30 Oto Polska (powt.) 14.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów (propozycje) (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Madonny polskie: Matka Boża Częstochowska - reportaż 16.00 Klan (174) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień szósty 16.30 Małe wspomnienia: 45-lecie "Gawędy" - koncert jubileuszowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Janosik (5/13): Tańcowali zbójnicy - serial prod. polskiej 18.55 Polska - Świat 2000 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Pies, kot i... (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Reżyser miesiąca: W zawieszeniu - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.35 Z archiwum i pamięci 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Powtórka z PRL-u (1) - film dokumentalny 23.45 Rozmowy na koniec wieku z Krzysztofem Piesiewiczem o wstydzie i nagości 0.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Pies, kot i... (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.26 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Janosik (5/13): Tańcowali zbójnicy - serial prod. polskiej 2.20 Wieści polonijne 2.30 Panorama 2.56 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Reżyser miesiąca: W zawieszeniu - film fab. prod. polskiej 4.35 Z archiwum i pamięci 5.30 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień szósty 5.35 Klan (174) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 6.45 Goniec kulturalny 7.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.40 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Simba - król lew, Woody Woodpacker 09.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 10.05 Mąż doskonały (Perfect Husband) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania/Czechy 1992, reż. Beda Manuel Docampo Feijo, wyk. Tim Roth, Peter Firth (95 min) 11.40 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Karnawały świata: Inti Raymi - święto Boga Słońca Inków - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpacker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00 Mamo, nie pozwól mi umrzeć (Mother, Dont't Let Me Die) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Helmuth Ashley, wyk. Muriel Baumeister, Jochen Horst, Claudine Wilde (100 min) 21.45 Uśmiech losu - serial obyczajowy 22.45 Murder Call - serial kryminalny 23.35 City Life - serial obyczajowy 00.20 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.45 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.30 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 02.20 City Life - serial obyczajowy Atomic TV 06.00 Atomix 07.00 Atomizer 09.00 Atomix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Co jest? Xtra - wiadomości muzyczne 18.00 Atomix 19.00 Atomizer 21.00 Factory M - muzyka polska 22.00 Atomix 23.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 00.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.30 Kot Ik! 07.00 VR Troopers 07.30 Beetleborgs 08.00 Eskadra Orła 08.30 Teknoman 09.00 Świat Bobbiego 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Przygody Pytalskich 10.20 Patrol Jin Jina 10.45 Wesoła Siódemka 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Świat Bobbiego 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Przygody Pytalskich 13.20 Patrol Jin Jina 13.45 Wesoła Siódemka 14.10 Pinokio 14.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 15.00 Spiderman 15.30 X Men 16.00 VR Troopers 16.30 Beetleborgs 17.00 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.30 Kot Ik! 19.00 Pełzando 19.30 Kleszcz 20.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 07.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 08.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 08.30 (P) Lassie: The Feud 09.00 (P) Dzika przyroda: Wenezuela 09.30 (P) Dzikość serca. Jaguary Amazonii 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 10.30 (P) Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Borneo - lasy w morzu 11.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Beagles 12.00 (P) Dzika Australia: Spotkania z dziką przyrodą 12.30 (P) Weterynarz 13.00 (P) Całkowicie Australia: Dziwne bestie 14.00 (P) W obronie przyrody: Małe lwy z lasu deszczowego 14.30 (P) Dzika Australia: Bardzo szczególna papuga 15.00 Ptasia telewizja 15.30 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 16.30 (P) Z praktyki Harry'ego 17.00 (P) Jack Hanna wśród zwierząt: Goryle z Ugandy 17.30 (P) Weterynarz 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika Australia: Jaka płeć? 19.00 (P) Nowe przygody Black Beauty 19.30 (P) Lassie: Dzień w życiu 20.00 Odkrywamy świat z Kapitanem Cousteau: Żarłacz biały 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 21.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Puchar Melbourne 22.00 (P) Going Wild: Sl onie w oblężeniu 22.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 23.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla dzikich zwierząt 00.30 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu